Black Crow
is one of the Ultimate Bosses and can only be fought once per week. Characteristics Drops *White Crow Set ** (0.7%) ** (0.7%) ** (0.7%) ** (0.7%) * (0.6%) * (1.3%) * (2%) * (0.2%) * (3%) * (0.7%) * (0.7%) * (0.7%) * (100%) * (2%) * (100%) Location Lands of Kelba Spells Flying Phase *Crobak Shot - His basic attack which can only be cast if he has Line of sight and can only be cast twice per target. It costs 2 AP and on a critical hit it lowers the target's resist by 30% , this effect is stackable and last the entire fight. It can also summon a Crobak next to the target (Once per turn max). *Crobak Shower - Non-line of sight spell that hits around 700-800 in a cross AoE and summons a Crobak (Crobak Chief on Critical hit) 70%ish of the time. He only uses this when he has nothing to hit with Crobak Shot. *Black Crow Flurry - A powerful 5 AP spell that sweeps across map hitting everything that is not in cover (1-2 cells behind the rocks) and destroying mechanics (on a critical hit this spell also teleports everyone to a random cell on the map). This spell has a 1 turn cooldown. *Takeoff - He gets this spell at 6000 HP and below and it has a 3 turn cooldown. With this spell Black Crow flies up into the air and ends his turn, while in the air he can not be hit. This enables him to use Laceration. *Laceration - A 5 AP spell that can only be used while he is up in the air from Takeoff, it deals massive damage to the center of the field (The area between the 2 rocks closet to Black Crow at the top). *Final Laceration - He uses this 5 AP spell once he goes under 4000 HP to go in to his Walking Phase. He creates permanent laceration glyphs behind all the rocks on field and does about 3000 damage to anyone in the AoE and summons up to 5 Crobaks on the field. After this spell has ended these glyphs do 100 neutral damage and removes 1 MP (taking hyperaction into account) Walking Phase *Crobak Shot - Same as when he was in his Flying Phase. *Crobak Shot2? - This is a weaker version of his normal Crobak Shot, it still cost 2 AP but can be cast with out line of sight. It does very little damage compared to his normal shot (about 100). *??? - This spell has a infinite linear AoE, cost 1 AP, and does about 650 damage. He usually only uses this when their are 2 or more people lined up for him to hit. *Up in the Air - This spell is like his Takeoff spell in his Flying Phase, on a crit, heals 450 HP. Also casts You're Not Much of An Adventurer on his way back down. *You're Not Much of An Adventurer - Lands in close-combat with a player on the map and deals about 1000 damage. (2 shots both dealing around 500 depending on resistance). States * *Violent Gusts *Windy Armor Strategies * Strategies *Please note you that the Strategies may be considered spoilers by some.